Stranger Than Wolves
by Maxamantium
Summary: The wolf pack is holding a charity auction for the animal clinic and Stiles is dead set on buying Derek. prompt-fill on tumblr. Sterek. M/M lalalalalalala


"Can I just say, I'm totally opposed to this?" Issac whined as the group of supernatural creatures (plus a few humans) sent up the schools gym with chairs and and tables.

Scott laughed, "Come on, It won't be that bad!"

Issac looked at him skeptically, "Auctioning myself off? Yeah it'll be that bad. Whose idea was it to have a Date Auction anyway?"

Stiles patted him on the back, "Come on now, It's for a good cause. The animal clinic is low on funds since Deaton has had to close so many time to take care of you guys. Besides, it's not just and auction. There's going to be dinner and a show to. Thank god the drama club was up for it."

Issac growled at Stiles as he angrily spread a plastic tablecloth over the shitty donated tables, "Easy for you to say! You're not being auctioned off!"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, "Hey I don't exactly go with the theme do I?"

Issac growled again, "About that, do you really think it's a good idea to advertise us as supernatural creatures up for bid? I mean, that _kind of defeats the purpose of hiding_."

Scott shrugged his shoulders, "It's not like people will actually believe we're werewolves. Relax Issac, It'll be fine."

Allison nodded from where she was hanging a banner with Lydia, "Besides, it makes for a better gimmick."

Lydia shrugged, "As long as I don't get some gross guy bidding on me, I'm okay with it."

Issac scowled, "Says the girl who demanded to be auctioned off as a mermaid instead of a banshee."

Lydia glared, "You got a problem with that? It's not like many guys are lining up for a chance with a wailing woman."

Aidan chuckled, "I'd certainly line up,"

Lydia was instantly appeased as she beamed in pride.

Ethan shook his head at his brother and straightened out a vase of flowers, "Do you think a bunch of werewolves and one mermaid are going to fetch a lot? Maybe we should shake it up a little?"

Aidan smirked, "Yeah, you could be a fairy."

Ethan growled at his brother, "Watch it."

Deaton thought a little before speaking up, "Actually that's not a bad idea. It would certainly give the auction a bit more variety. I think you should all come up with something."

Derek scoffed from his position in the corner, "Right. Cause this whole idea was golden from the start. I don't know why you guys are willing to do this. I'm with Issac on this one."

Stiles grinned as he clapped his hand on Derek's shoulder, "You're up for bid too you know."

Derek looked up surprised, "What?"

Stiles shrugged and grinned, "You didn't think we'd leave you out did you? I mean, even my dad is doing it."

It was quite this interesting line-up to be honest, Derek, the twins, Lydia, Allison, Scott, Malia, Boyd, Erica, Kira, the Sheriff, Danny, and even Jackson who was up visiting his Grandmother.

Derek growled, "I didn't agree to this."

Deaton laughed, "Oh hush. It'll be fun."

Stiles sure hopped so, he had saved up as much money as he could to bet on the brooding werewolf.

Derek huffed, "Whatever… but there is no way I'll be anything but a werewolf."

Scott shrugged, "Fine by me. The rest of us with have to come up with something else then."

Jackson huffed, "Well I'm not going to be a Lizard man so don't even suggest it."

Scott chuckled, "What about a vampire?"

Jackson thought for a moment, "That works for me I guess."

Ethan piped in, "I'm not going to be a fairy, so sign me up for zombie."

Boyd smirked, "Not frankenmutt?"

Ethan and Aidan growled.

Scott put up his hands, "Okay, enough insults or I'll pull my claws out on all of you."

Boyd huffed, "I'll be a Minotaur."

Scott raised a brow, "Isn't that a half bull, half man?"

Boyd nodded, "Yeah."

"It sure suits him," Erica leaned on his shoulder and smirked.

Boyd looked down at his pack sister and grinned.

Aidan mock-gagged, "Ugh. I'll be a ghost."

"I'll be a harpy," Erica grinned.

"Aren't you already one?" Malia growled at the she-wolf. The two didn't get along.

Erica bared her fangs and Scott let out a low Alpha howl that had them both in their place instantly.

Malia whimpered a little as she slunk away to tape tissue paper on the windows, "I won't be anything but what I am."

Scott nodded, "That's fine Malia. What about you Kira?"

Scott asked his girlfriend who had been quietly rearranging flowers. She looked up and blushed a little, "Oh, um. I think I'll do the same. Kitsune is fine."

Scott smiled sweetly like a love stuck pup and Stiles laughed, "That just leaves Danny, Dad and You."

Danny was at the store picking up string lights for the ceiling. Stiles marveled for a moment at the tackiness of it all. Clearly decorating was not a special skill that came with the werewolf package.

Ethan smiled, "Danny can be the fairy!"

Scott laughed, "Do you think he'll like that?"

"I don't mind," Danny's voice echoed from the door and Jackson grinned as his best friend threw him a redbull.

"Dude, yes," Jackson sighed happily as he chugged the energy drink.

Stiles smiled, "My dad can be a Satyr."

Derek raised his brow, "Why a half-goat?"

Stiles shrugged, "Why not?"

Derek shrugged too.

"That just leaves you Scott," Deaton smiled at him.

"What about a Kappa?" Kira questioned.

"A Kappa?" Scott asked.

"A river-dwelling creature from Japan with the shell of a torrtoise and a hollow bowl in their head filled with water. They are very polite creatures," Kira smiled a little.

Scott shrugged, "Sure, why not."

And that was it. They all had new aliases and the auction would start the next day. They finished within the next hour and all said goodbye to each other before heading to their respective homes with a strict command from Lydia that the dress nicely for the big show.

::::::

Stiles stood by the door, greeting people as they walked into the gym and kindly mentioned the various donation bins set up around the room. It was really beginning to fill up. They had convinced Coach to let them use the school as a venue and had advertised the entire shindig all over town. Most of the people there were kids from the school but there was a sprinkling of adults who came for the music rather than the date auction that would happen later in the evening (though he noticed quite a few single mothers staring at his dad and he shuddered a little to think about it.)

Scott popped up out of no where and grinned, "You ready?"

Stiles nodded, "As I'll ever be."

Stiles had drunkenly confessed his feelings about to Derek one night and Scott hadn't let it go. He apparently found the whole thing extremely amusing.

"Well, let's go and sit down then!" Scott beamed in that stupid way of his as he strode towards the tables at the far side of the gym that were reserved for the auctionees.

Stiles took a deep breathe and propped the door open in case a few more people came and followed his best friend inside.

:::::

The night was going great. The catering business that had donated their service was pretty decent (some sort of mom and pop Greek restaurant on main street), and Deaton made a great master of ceremonies.

Everyone laughed and applauded as the drama club put on various skits and did several improv sketches with volunteers from the crowd. It was great, and the clinic was earning great money (considering it was the only good one in Beacon hills, people were pretty willing to donate.)

Stiles was having a great time, sat between Scott's mom and Parrish (he wasn't getting auctioned off so he technically wasn't allowed to sit with his friends). Parrish had been cracking jokes all through dinner and Melissa had been called up as a volunteer which everyone cheered for. It was great fun and he was just happy to be a part of it.

As the drama club finished their last skit, Deaton came up onto the make-shift stage they had the tech class build them, "Give the Beacon Hills Drama Club a round of applause everyone!"

The crowd cheered and wolf whistled as the drama kids bowed and took their leave to sit in the empty tables near the back for their delayed meals.

Deaton grinned, "And now what I'm sure most of you have been waiting for, the first ever Supernatural Date Auction!"

The crowd cheered some more and then Deaton went on to explain the rules of the auction, "You'll be bidding for the chance to take on of our lovely supernatural friends out on a date for one night, dinner and a movie donated by T.G.I Friday's and Cineplex."

The crowd clapped some more and Deaton raised his hand for silence,"All bidding will start at 50 dollars."

Stiles prayed to god that 500 would be enough to buy Derek for an evening alone.

Deaton smiled brightly at the crowd, "First up for bid is an enchanting mermaid from the deepest oceans. Give it up for Lydia Martin!"

Whoops and cheers were heard from most of the male audience. Lydia grinned as she walked on stage wearing a shimmering purple mermaid style dress that cut just low enough to give the room a good look at the goods that sparkly package held.

A couple months ago Stiles would be all over that, but now… well now he had his sights elsewhere.

::::::

_Stiles yawned as most of the pack wandered out of Derek's loft to begin their patrol of the town. After the Nemeton had become the literal beacon of Beacon Hills, they were taking extra precautions to mark their territory. The last thing they needed was more monster mash bros to setup camp and cause trouble. _

_Scott had everyone patrolling different areas of the city, everyone except Derek that is, who was in charge of keeping home base with Stiles._

_Stiles had just begun to nod of when Derek shook him from his spot on the couch, "Stiles. Get up!" _

_Stiles groaned, "What?" _

_Derek looked worried, "I heard something."_

_Stiles sat straight up, "Holy crap, what is it? Is it another demon thing, cause I do _not_ want to go through that again." _

_Derek placed his hand over Stiles lips and shushed him. Pushing his body back against the couch as he hovered over him, shielding his body with his own._

_Stiles felt his heartbeat pick up, and not from the threat of maybe danger, "D-Derek?"_

_"Shh," Derek pressed firmer on his mouth and Stiles whimperd as he felt Derek's crotch a little closer to his own than was comfortable._

_A few moments more and the door to the loft burst open, "Well well, so you were right. There was a den here." A hard voice sounded from the area behind them._

_Stiles couldn't see them but Derek let out a feral growl from above him, his eyes glowing and his face morphing features._

_"Get out," it was firm, leaving no room for argument, but apparently these hunters (who Stiles would later find out were a group of traveling _monster_killers called the Nekayah), didn't believe in taking orders from a werewolf._

_"Like hell," and then there was a blur as shots were fired and Derek curled around Stiles tighter, wolfsbane bullets hitting his back as he sheilded him. _

_Stiles yelled,"Please! Leave him alone! He's a good man!" and for some reason they stopped. Stiles guessed they hadn't seen his small body that was so easily hidden by Derek and the pillows and blankets that had been on the couch with them._

_"What are you hiding wolf? That your mate?" and then Derek growled louder than Stiles had ever heard him do before. _

_"You come anywhere near him and I'll tear you to shreds," Derek was struggling not to collapse on him, Stiles could feel his hands trembling. _

_He gingerly reached his arms around the werewolf's back and pressed him down so that his entire weight rested on his chest. Derek couldn't do anything. The wolfs bane was spreading, and if the rest of the pack didn't get back soon he would die quickly from poisoning. He needed Deaton._

_The hunters laughed, "You can't even get up. We don't have to bother with you. You'll die within the hour anyway." _

_And then they left._

_::::_

Stiles sighed. He remembered that night all too clearly. Luckily the hunters ran into Scott and Allison on their way out, who apparently with her Argent name held enough respect that the other hunters bowed their heads and high tailed it out of the town with an angry Alpha threatening severe justice if they ever came back.

Stiles had patched Derek up enough that when Deaton arrived fifteen minutes later he was still conscious. But all the action and looming death wasn't why he remembered that night so clearly. It was what that hunter had said.

_"That your mate?"_

Stiles had tried asking Derek about it later on but the sour wolf had steadfastly ignored his pleas for an answer. Stiles wasn't stupid, he knew what a mate would mean for a regular wolf, but what it meant for a werewolf was a whole other thing entirely.

Given his naturally inquisitive nature, Stiles had spent a good amount of time googling and scouring the libraries for information, all the while thinking more and more about the werewolf that had protected him so fiercely.

When they decided to do this auction Stiles made up his mind that he would buy Derek for a night so he could demand some answers of him while he had him captive.

"60 dollars! Do I hear 70?" Deaton smiled as Lydia twirled on stage with a bright smile of her own.

"80 dollars!" a voice called out from somewhere in the middle of the gym.

"100 dollars!" this voice was Jackson and Stiles swore Aidan's growl could be heard across the world.

"150!" he countered.

"200 dollars!" the guy from the middle shouted again.

Jackson sighed in defeat, clearly beat.

"300!" Aidan cried out and Lydia was beaming."

" .Dollars," Everyone cheered as Deacon yelled 'SOLD'.

_Holy shit._ Stiles saw Lydia scowl and followed her gaze to a man with a baseball cap leaning against the wall. Man that guy just couldn't get creepier could he? Peter grinned as Lydia sat down and Peter was handed a clipboard to fill out his information on.

Stiles shot a sympathetic look towards Lydia who looked like she might grow her own set of claws any minute now. Aidan and Jackson looked on the verge of it themselves.

Deaton smiled brightly as he announced the next person up for bid, "Next we have a Kitsune from the mountains of Japan, Kira Yukimura!"

The crowd cheered again and Stiles laughed as Scott threw down a bet of 300 on the spot, effectively shutting up any other bidders.

Kira blushed ridiculously as she sat down next to her boyfriend. Stiles smiled.

The crowd watched with amusement as the rest of Stiles friends were auctioned off. Stiles let out a whoop when Scott (who had a turtle shell embroidered on his back) was bought by a geeky boy from the school's marching band. He cheered even louder when the twins (Ethan with a shirt that said 'I heart brains', and Aidan with makeup that gave him a ghostly glow) were both bought by a group of girls who looked like they spent the entire month saving up collectively to do so. He did a comical spit-take when Scott's mom bought his Dad for 301 dollars (a goat tail sloppily sewed to his trousers).

Then what he had been waiting for all night finally happened. Deaton grinned as Malia left the stage (having been bought by one of the guys on their lacrosse team), " Next we have a smart, sexy werewolf from Beacon Hills' very one woods, Derek Hale!"

A large amount of distinctly female cheers could be heard and Stiles swallowed in anticipation. Derek walked up on stage, a forced smile on his lips and what had to be the most well-tailored suit Stiles had ever seen, his real fangs peeking out from his lips. He check to see if he was drooling.

"Who will start the bidding?" Deaton asked the audience.

"50!" a girl Stiles recognized from his science class threw her hand in the air excitedly.

"60!" another girl, this time from his math class.

"75!" Stiles choked as his politics teacher placed her bid.

"95!" The girl from science again.

"110!" the politics teacher.

Now was good a time as any. Stiles stood up and raised his hand in the air, "150!"

Stiles could feel the eyes of his friends on him, his father looked like his son had just come out to him… oh wait a minute…

Stiles' math teacher wasn't deterred, "200!"

Stiles wasn't backing down, "300!"

"350!" she yelled again.

Stiles glared at her, "400!"

"475!" She looked smug.

Stiles shouted, "500 dollars!" god he hoped she wouldn't go higher.

"600!" she practically screamed and Stiles sat down, totally defeated.

She beamed as Deaton did the whole, going once bit and slapped a sold sign on Derek.

Stiles nearly cried as his politics teacher was handed a clipboard and his chance at a date with Derek flew out the window.

He chanced a look up at Derek who was on the stage, looking a little dumbstruck as he was shuffled off the stage and Boyd took his place.

Stiles sniffed and got up to leave, Melissa and Parrish looking at him sympathetically as he disappeared into the hall.

Stiles kicked a locker and slumped to the floor. He had been counting on winning Derek at the auction. Now what was he going to do?"

The gym door creaked open but Stiles didn't look up.

"Stiles?"

"Go away Danny," Stiles sniffed as he buried his face in the crook of his elbows.

Danny apparently was in no mood for listening as he sat down next to Stiles and put his arm around his shoulder, "You know that Derek is totally in love with you right? You don't need this auction to get a date with the guy. Trust me."

Stiles looked up at his friend, "What?"

Danny sighed, "You heard me. Ask him out the old fashioned way you moron. Put that 500 toward a better wardrobe."

Stiles glared at him, "Hey!"

Danny laughed, "Stop mopping. I'm up next."

Stiles grumbled.

Danny grinned and dragged Stiles back into the gym then headed to the stage to be auctioned off.

Just as Stiles was making his way back to his chair a hand grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the hallway.

"Shit, what the fuck is going on? Who do you think you-" Stiles was cut off as Derek turned around and pushed him up against the wall with a growl.

"500? 500 dollars!" Derek had him pinned and Stiles whimpered.

"Look I'm sorry I-" and then he was cut of again.

"Do you have any idea how much money that is? Why would you bid that on me? Why?" and then Derek's eyes grow softer as his grip on Stiles shoulders loosens.

"Do you have any idea how much I wanted you to win?" Derek whispered in his ear as he pressed his thigh between Stiles' legs.

Stiles' body froze up a little as he looked at Derek's flashing eyes, "I don't understand. What do you mean you-"

Derek's new past time seemed to be cutting Stiles off but he wasn't quite so offended this time as Derek's lips pressed down on his own, his thigh pushing him a little up the wall.

Stiles gasped and threaded his fingers into the back of Derek's shirt as their tongues winded out to meet each other. Never had Stiles imagined any of this could happen. He moaned in pleasure and surprise as Derek lifted his ass so that he had no choice but to hook his legs around the werewolf's hips.

They rocked against each other in the dimly lit hallway as their kisses became less urgent and more relaxed and content. Soon they had to break away for air.

Derek rested his head on Stiles shoulder as he held him against the wall, "You once asked me what that hunter meant when he asked if you were my mate."

Stiles looked at him a little starry-eyed and nodded.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' middle and kissed his neck and along his jaw, "Werewolves have mates like real wolves, but unlike real wolves we mate for life."

Stiles nodded, "Okay."

Derek looked up at him, "I knew the first time I saw you that you were my mate Stiles. I felt it. In every fiber of my being I felt it. I just didn't know how to tell you until know."

Stiles laughed, "It took a charity auction for you to grow a pair?"

Derek growled, "They have always been there thank you!"

Stiles smirked, "Care to prove it?"

::::

Stiles ran into the gym to tell his dad he would be home in the morning and then he and Derek were whizzing off to his loft fast than you could say flank steak.

Derek hadn't even waited till they got out of the elevator before he had Stiles wrapped around his hips once again as he attacked his neck with the thirst of a dying man.

Stiles moaned as Derek used his back as a battering ram to open the door and carried him to the couch with what felt like a single stride.

"D-Derek!" Stiles gasped as the werewolf sat down and pushed his hips down on his growing erection.

Derek groaned and latched himself onto Stiles' lips. Stiles sighed, his hands firmly wrapped in Derek's hair as they rocked against each slipped his hand under Stiles' shirt to rub against his chest in rough circles that had Stiles arching into the older man's touch.

"D-Derek, take it off," Stiles shuddered as he kissed the werewolf's jaw, cheek, and any skin he could get too.

Derek growled and ripped the shirt over his mate's head before ridding himself of his suit jacket. Stiles sighed happily he latched himself back onto Derek's neck, his hips still rocking back and forth on his crotch.

Derek's left hand wrapped around Stiles back and dragged them as close as he possibly could. Stiles moaned and brought his lips back up to meet Derek's before he began unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt and loosening the blue tie that hung loosely around his neck.

Derek must have thought Stiles was to slow because he pushed him back a little and ripped the shirt of his body like it wasn't the most expensive thing he probably had in his wardrobe.

But Stiles didn't complain as flesh met flesh in a hot, slightly sweaty slide, "Fuck."

Derek growled in agreement as their rocking grew urgent,"Stiles, If we don't stop soon, I don't know if I'll be able too."

Stiles slowed his hips and kissed Derek slowly and sweetly before whispering in his ears, "I don't want you to."

That was all it took for Derek to flip Stiles onto his back on the couch and crawl on top of him, "You're going to be the death of me."

Stiles grinned stupidly, "Just fuck me already would ya?"

Derek growled and stood up to kick off his dress shoes. Stiles sat up a bit to watch his mate strip._ His mate._ Because Derek was his too.

Derek looked Stiles in the eye as he slowly pulled his belt from the loops only to snap it at the end, making a sound that had Stiles twitching in anticipation. Stiles watched every quirk of Derek's fingers as he unbuttoned his trousers and and opened the zip.

With baited breathe he kicked off his own shoes and pushed his own pants and underwear down to his ankles and kicked them off, his erection springing free of it's suffocating confines.

Derek growled at the sight of Stiles' cock. It was an average length and thin with a soft patch of curly pubes at the base. It was magnificent and Derek wondered how it's weight would feel on his tongue.

Stiles noticed Derek had stopped his strip tease in favour of staring. He smirked and slid to his knees in front of him, "Like what you see?"

Derek nodded as his hands curled in Stiles' hair, a moan escaping his lips as his mate pressed an open mouthed kiss on the inside of his thigh, "S-Stiles, fuck."

Stiles kissed his way up to Derek's clothed erection and slid his hands his hips to pull down his pants and boxers in a slow sensual movement that had Derek frustrated and infuriatingly turned on.

Stiles looked up at his mate through hooded eyelids, his face a mere inch from Derek's cock. He grinned and mouthed the side of it, his breathe hot and it drove Derek mad.

He moaned and pulled on Stiles hair a little, trying to communicate what he wanted.

Stiles chuckled and pulled the tip of Derek's cock into his mouth, licking the slit to taste the pre-cum that had started to leak from it. Derek moaned deep in his chest and Stiles slid his mouth down as far as he could without choking.

Derek practically went feral. His grip tightened on Stiles' hair as he bobbed up and down on his cock like a god-damn pro.

Derek shuddered as he felt the head of his cock hit Stiles throat, "Fuck Stiles."

He pulled the boy from his knees. He was going to ruin him. "Lie down on your stomach."

Stiles, face flushed and panting, nodded and lay down on the couch, his head resting on folded arms as Derek kneeled behind him. With a jerk of his hips Stiles felt his ass being lifted in the air and head slipped down the couch.

"Derek? What are you- OH FUCK YES!" Stiles moaned into the cushion.

Derek had spread his ass checks and buried his face in them, licking him inside and out. Stiles swore his saw stars.

Derek chuckled against Stiles' ass and slipped his knees over his shoulders for better access to the twitching hole that was begging for him.

Stiles moaned as Derek pushed his face farther into his ass and wrapped his hand around to stroke his cock at the same time.

Stiles was practically melting, "fuck yeah. Right there. Fuck. Derek…shit…"

Derek pulled away with a nip to his ass before he lowered him back down to the couch and flipped him over, "Are you ready?"

Stiles nodded fervently and opened his legs to allow Derek to slot himself between them. He stared up at his mate in lovestruck awe as he rolled on a condom that seemed to appear out of practically no where.

Derek looked down at Stiles with loving eyes as he lined himself up and gently pushed in.

"Ahhhhhh!" Stiles' hands flew up to grip Derek's forearms as he pushed in a little bit at a time. It was uncomfortable and though Stiles expected it he hadn't thought it would hurt this much.

A tear slipped from his eye and Derek stopped in concern, "Are you alright?" He kissed the tear that slid down his cheek.

Stiles nodded, "I'm fine. Just, give me a minute."

Derek nodded and after a minute or two Stiles rolled his hips a little and gasped, "O-okay. You can start now."

Derek moaned, his control slipping as he slammed the rest of the way into Stiles' heat. They both growled.

Derek began by setting a slow pace (or as slow as a werewolf could be excepted to go in this situation).

"Derek," Stiles moaned and wrapped his arms around him until they were chest to chest, sliding against each other; so close that if felt like they were the same entity.

"Stiles," Derek moaned as he thrust in, "Lift your legs."

Stiles nodded, too far gone to say a word as he lifted his legs and let Derek fold him in half.

"Ahh! Ahh Ahh! Ahh! Ahh fuck Derek!" Stiles screamed as Derek hit that place inside him that lit up galaxies behind his eyes.

Derek leaned over him and wrapped his arms around his head as he connected their lips.

Together they panted and moaned as their tongues danced and the last threads of their composure slipped away. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's back and clawed at his shoulders as he came over their chests, "DEREK!"

Derek growled as he pushed into Stiles one last time, his fangs unconsciously sinking into Stiles neck.

Stiles gasped as Derek's jaw locked and he shook with pleasure. He collapsed on top of him, the two of them a sweaty heap.

Stiles was panting, blissed out and in heaven, but sore, "Derek, please get off me now."

Derek chuckled and pulled out of his mate, tying off the condom and throwing it in the wastebasket on the other side of the room. He handed a box of tissue to Stiles so he could clean up while he did the same, "Let's go to my room and rest."

Stiles nodded and snaked his arms around Derek who then hauled him up into his arms and ascended the stairs to his room.

He gently maneuvered Stiles into one of his arms to pull the blankets down and place his mate on the plush mattress. Stiles sighed happily as he snuggled into the dark blue sheets.

Derek smiled and ruffled the boy's hair before slipping under the blankets and pulling him to his chest, "That was amazing Stiles."

Stiles nodded sleepily, "Yeah, it really was. You have to take me out for dinner next time."

Derek laughed, "How do you feel about next weekend?"

Stiles nodded, "Sounds great."

Derek smiled and curled his arms tighter around his waist, "Would it be weird if I said that I love you?"

Stiles looked at him and placed a kiss on Derek's forehead, "Would it be weird if I said I love you too?"

Derek grinned, "It would be the strangest thing on earth."

Stiles smirked, "Stranger than werewolves?"

Derek laughed, "Stranger than werewolves."


End file.
